the_obsydian_corporationfandomcom-20200214-history
5H15O3 (Shiro)
Employee Information 5H15O3, Preferring to be referred to as Shiro, Is a member of the High Risk Team, specializing in situations that are of a high risk to other employees and mitigating that risk. As an artificial life-form it is impossible to track down his planet of origin, however it is clear that his base DNA is not registered on company database. /////Further Access is restricted to Clearance Level 3///// Greetings Dr Yu. Is the wife well? Shiro is not only an artifical life form, but has undergone significant biological and cybernetic argumentation, It is difficult to find a part of his body that is not upgrade, enhanced or otherwise changed. The clearest of these are the nanites stored within his body which function as a resource for not only healing, but defensive an offensive capabilities. The biological augments are generally survival based, Poison filtering organs a the collar bone, Internal gills, For a full list please contact medical or Logistics with a requisition form. /////Further Access Is Restricted to Clearance Level 4///// Afternoon Prof. Kova. please remember to pick up your drugs from Medical Additional augmentations include, the presence of a AI chip implanted within his skull that is is used as a central control system for the other augmentations, as well as a generator within his chest cavity which is used to power them. Additionally he has a device that converts injected or ingested materials to nanites for replenishing his stock. with a more physical role in mind it seems his muscles have been replaced with microfibers, that are capable of outputting far higher values of force than organic structures. This clearly necessitated a reinforced, or it seems replaced bone structure. Atop this already highly augmented and adjusted form, other augments were performed. the most notable of which were the introduction of eye pieces which sit inside the skull and are used to provide a tactical overlay and resistance to flash grenades. It seems however they(in reference to the creators of this life-form), did not consider the possibility of flash bang grenades and 5H15O3's sensitive ears were not protected. Beyond this, the wings are a post-growth graft, possibly due to the nature of their structure or requiring external construction. He has expressed both displeasure at them on occasion but also seems thankful they are there. The only really powerful augment he has in regards to defense is the sheild generator within his body, this produces a energy shield over his skin and clothes, though it appears when this is under use he cannot use any further active augments beyond his eyepieces, this may be because they extend beyond the range of the shield. The only further augments of real note are within his arms. these appear to be constructed for offence, The one inside his left arm produces a magnetic feild which can behave like railgun for small ferrous objects, or be used to aid in the movement of large ones. It also doubles as a ramming device for metal doors, Due to this we have titled it a 'Mag Ram.' The second device which is within his right arm produces a feild of Psionic waves that induce at best a very bad migraine, at worst terrible audio-visual hallucinations that produce psychosomatic wounds on those in the area. The issue with the device is that not only is it short range (10 meters is the maximum effective range, or so 5H15O3 stated, strangely there were no volunteers to test it), but its inability to affect creatures that are not of a carbon based lifeform. /////Further Information is accessible to clearance level 5 or Higher///// Greetings Consul Akyun. The new designs for the singularity bomb are completed. The following information is provided by 5H15O3, He was part of a project to produce a squad of genetically engineered and augmented soldiers, His 'squad' consisted of other creatures akin to him, though each keyed towards a specific task, Several examples were given, However only the 2 will be documented here, The first was a female that was given active camouflage built in to her skin, the capacity to produce psionic and telekinetic phenomena as well as the ability to produce poisons not only in her skin but in her saliva and other bodily fluids. The second was a male who was not only cold blooded but could see across multipul spectra and had eyes that contained 5H15O3's own optical augments, but ot a much higher quality, He however lacked any defensive augmentation, Seeming to be specialized as a sniper. 5H15O3 also explained that the war they were made for never happened, so they were, after some more surgery to remove implanted neuron inhibitors, on the whole let free in to the galaxy. He further explained the meaning of his 'code' or 'product number' as he calls it.The first number is total product batch, so he was batch number five, The letter is structure, so Humanoid, There was also T, and F and R (tauric, Feral, Reptilian) The next 2 numbers are squad designation so he was the 15th member of his squad. and the O stands for Operative Number. He was the Third operative in his team, IE he operated in position 3. Current & Past Assignments User Accessible Uploaded Files Inventory M-45 Anti Material rifle takes 20mm rounds or 15 SABOT Monofilliment blade ('stolen' from pirates)Category:Player Characters Category:Security